The present invention relates to a container for storing annular workpieces having a slot across their circumference, such as piston rings. In particular the present invention relates to a container for storing slotted annular members which is formed of two, substantially cylindrical, parts, namely, an inner core part and an outer jacket part that at least partially surrounds the core part.
Annular workpieces are often cut off from a hollow cylinder on an automatic machine tool and later, when used, are mounted on a cylindrical body. This, e.g., is characteristic for piston rings which, after being separately produced, are transported to a location of their use where they are mounted, e.g., on pistons of internal combustion engines. The piston rings are subjected to precise machining and should be reliably protected against any damage during their transportation to a use location. A further requirement consists in insuring automatization of processes of manufacturing and assembly of piston rings to a largest degree possible.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is providing a container for annular workpieces or rings, in particular piston rings, suitable for receiving separate rings as they are being produced on an automatic machine-tool for transporting them to a use location.
Another object of the invention is a container of the above-described type that would insure a reliable protection of the rings and their position during the transportation of the rings to the use location.
A further object of the invention is providing a container for piston rings of the above-described type that would insure an easy removal of separate rings in an automatic process of mounting of the rings on cylindrical bodies.